I teach my girlfriend a new trick
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Amber and Mick teaches Patricia a new trick... Someone told me today was Jade's birthday so I decide to post this early! Hope y'all enjoy!


It was the rocking of the bed that first woke Patricia up. The steady rhythmic motion stirred her from her deep sleep and suddenly all the memories of the previous night flooded back into her brain. She remembered the intense orgasm she had had when Amber had used the vibrator to bring her to climax, the satisfaction of having Mick's big cock slide into her, everything.

It took her a few moments to realise what was causing the bed to rock however. Still a foggy from sleep, she didn't put two and two together until she felt a hand slide down her thigh and cut her naked crotch, a finger slid up and inside her pussy making her shudder. She was extremely wet already.

The bed rocked on and Patricia groaned as she felt the finger slide part way back out and then sink into her once more. It was slender and she could feel the nail graze her inner sanctum. It had to be Amber's.

Mick groaned as he thrust his hips. His cock drove into his wife who gasped with each movement. Her pussy was tight and wet and inviting just as Patricia's had been the previous night. Their new lover was laid naked next to them and he noticed that his wife's hand had found her pussy once again, watching as she fingered the younger woman who as far as he could tell was just stirring out of sleep made him thrust harder and sink more of his cock into Amber who accepted it with pleasure.

Patricia squeezed her thigh's around Amber's hand as the older woman doubled her speed, her finger now joined by another inside Patricia's pussy, both sliding back and forth as Amber's thumb tried to press onto the hard little nub that was Patricia's clit. The bed rocked faster and harder, it was like being at sea.

"So good" Amber's voice came out in a gasped cry as Mick thrust his hips faster, his cock now sawing into her, filling her tight pussy until she couldn't stand it any longer, each time her husband would drive forwards she felt herself near orgasm. She could also feel the wetness in Patricia's pussy on her fingers; it made her even more turned on to know that her young girlfriend was enjoying the attention just as she was.

Patricia opened her eyes slowly and as her focus came back she saw Amber's naked breasts bouncing as Mick, on top of her and thrusting hard and fast, fucked his wife. She smiled and moved to press her own naked body against Amber, the touch was warm and safe and very arousing.

"Good morning" she said dreamily as Amber looked at her and smiled before opening her mouth to groan. Patricia took advantage of the opportunity and pressed her own lips against her new lover's. Amber immediately kissed her back, both their tongues entwining and exploring each others mouth.

Mick watched as the two women kissed. His cock throbbed deep inside Amber's pussy and he felt the beginning of his orgasm. He had seen his wife kiss other women before but there was just something about this one, Patricia, which set her apart from anyone else. Watching her with Amber made him more aroused than anything else, he was so glad that they had sent that first message.

Amber felt the swelling of her husband within her, it was something she knew all too well, his orgasm was near and she was more than ready to accept his cum into her. She kissed Patricia more fiercely, pulling the young woman's face closer to her own, their lips mashed together as she fingered the wet pussy she had so enjoyed playing with the previous night more urgently.

Patricia groaned into Amber's mouth as she felt the fingers within her pussy slide more quickly in and out, Amber's thumb now rubbed on her clit making her tingle and squirm with delight, electric shocks shooting up her spine and making her pussy feel like it was on fire.

Mick moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm explode. His cock squirted first one and then another jet of cum deep into his wife's pussy, she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly as he shot his seed into her. Patricia groaned out too as her own orgasm began, her lips still pressed tightly against those of his wife.

Amber felt the wetness and heat inside her pussy ignite as her husband shot his cum into her. She loved the feeling of added wetness and felt so close to him at moments like this. She kept up the kiss with her new lover as her husband filled her with his seed and felt Patricia orgasm too onto her fingers.

Once spent, Mick slipped out of his wife and lay back onto the bed next to the two naked women. Amber kept her fingers inside Patricia's wet pussy as the younger woman shuddered with the last of her orgasm.

"Now that's a perfect way to be woken" Patricia said giggling and pressing herself closer to the naked body of her first female lover.

"You're telling me, I'm so gooey now" Amber said wiggling her hips to emphasize her point, her pussy was soaked with not only her own juice but also the added cum of her husband.

"I think our new friend could help" Mick said with a wink at Patricia who smiled back at him. She knew just what he meant and was more than happy to oblige.

Quickly she slid down the bed and positioned herself between Amber's open thighs. Lightly she caressed the older woman's pussy with her fingers before sliding one inside to feel the wetness. It was so hot and sticky, the mixed fluids of man and wife.

Amber groaned as she felt the finger enter her and looked at her husband, Mick, who began to caress her breasts, taking her nipples between his fingers and pulling them slightly, she loved how it felt.

Patricia slid the finger in and out for a short time. Each time it came out from between Amber's pussy lips she could see the glaze of cum coating it; it made her smile and her pussy burn with want.

"Fuck!" Amber groaned it loud and long as Patricia removed her finger and after licking off the combined juice that covered it lowered her face down until her red lips pressed against the entrance to Amber's pussy, her tongue sneaked out and parted the lips and slid inside, the taste of Amber and Mick washing over her taste buds making an irresistible flavour mix of salty, tangy pleasure.

Mick lowered his own head and began to suck one of Amber's hard nipples, his tongue swirled around it and he playfully tugged it between his teeth. Amber shook with pleasure as the double assault brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

Patricia licked and worked her tongue as deep into the hot wet hole that was her lover's pussy as she could. The taste was strong and like nothing she had ever experienced. The previous night she had tasted both Amber and Mick's offerings individually but now, as she scooped out a combined mix of both with her tongue, her senses were in overdrive. The scent of their sex and the taste of their climax made her head swim with delight.

Mick kissed and sucked on Amber's nipple, his hands squeezing the fleshy mounds that were her ample breasts. She groaned over and over as her pussy was cleaned out by the probing tongue of Patricia and her breasts were attacked by her husband. She could feel the orgasm building deep inside herself. Her whole body was tuned to nothing but pleasure.

Patricia licked and probed with vigour. Her tongue darting in and out of Amber's pussy trying to get every drop of cum it could. As she sucked and licked she felt a hand entwine in her hair holding her lips against Amber's pussy. She moaned and the release of air from her mouth sent a wave of pleasure through the older woman who squirmed under her making Patricia's tongue slide over her clit.

Amber held onto Patricia's hair and guided her face to where she wanted it most. Her pussy was on fire and she could feel the orgasm coming, she wanted her clit played with, she knew it wouldn't take much for the bubble to burst and the release to begin.

Mick felt his wife shaking as he sucked her nipple and listened to the groans of pleasure she was producing. He knew all too well she would cum soon. Looking down he watched Patricia licking his wife's pussy, she was like a wild animal lapping at his cum that had been deposited deep inside Amber. He reached down with his own hand and found his wife's clit, just above Patricia's face and began to rub it with sharp and hard movements of his finger side to side.

"Oh fuck, oh god, I'm there!" Amber cried as she felt the orgasm begin. Her whole body convulsed as she felt the barrier burst. Her head went back and her back arched as she thrust her pelvis up. Patricia moved back on instinct and just watched with open mouth as a jet of clear liquid squirted out of Amber's pussy and splashed down on the sheet making a small dark damp patch.

Seeing Amber squirt on her computer screen was one thing but to be within inches of it happing for real was something that Patricia could not have expected. Her eyes were fixed on the damp spot Patricia had made, her nostrils were filled with a unique scent and her mind raced with thoughts. The one that pushed itself ahead of the others was 'I so want to do that!'

Amber settled back down, her breasts heaved as she gasped for air but she was again able to speak after such an intense orgasm brought on by her husband and her girlfriend.

"That was the best one ever" she said through gasps for breath and reaching up she brought Mick's face to her own, kissing him tenderly on the lips before she turned her attention to Patricia who was still transfixed by what she had seen. Amber smiled and rubbed one of Patricia's breasts with her foot playfully. Patricia snapped back to the real world and smiled at Amber and Mick who were both looking at her. She crawled back up and kissed Amber before settling in next to her

"Well I hate to have to love and leave such beautiful ladies but I have to go into work" Mick said after a few minutes and a glance at the clock. Amber playfully tried to coax him to stay with promises of all kinds of sexual pleasures she and Patricia would provide, but twenty minutes later after a shower and a final kiss goodbye Mick left leaving the two women alone on the bed.

Since it was Sunday, she and Patricia were alone in the house and Amber was not expecting anyone else she suggested that Patricia and herself should just remain naked.

"I like the idea of seeing my sexy girlfriend's breasts and ass and pussy whenever I want" Amber said as she came back from showering with a towel wrapped around her. She quickly dropped it and stood naked giving Patricia a chance to look over her supple body.

It surprised Patricia at how much she liked looking over the curves of Amber. She had never really been attracted to a woman before and while she wouldn't define herself as bi-sexual in any way, even after her experience with Amber the previous night and this morning, she had no desire to be in a relationship with Amber or any other woman this was all just fun, she definitely felt aroused and comfy when she was with this older woman.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, want anything?" Amber asked as she went to the bedroom door and looked back over her shoulder, she smiled when she saw Patricia looking at her ass.

In the kitchen Patricia sat at the table as Amber busied herself making eggs and bacon and coffee. Both was naked and comfy to be so around each other. Never before had Patricia roamed around the house without at least a bra and some knickers on, but this just felt right and freeing.

Both women made small talk as they ate and drank. Joking and laughing about this and that, Amber telling rude jokes and anecdotes of previous experiences she had had with people before Patricia. Patricia sat listening in wonder, her life had been so sheltered compared to Amber but this weekend had changed all that.

Once finished, Patricia took their plates to the sink. Her mind was still on the sight of Amber squirting a mere hour before; it was all she could think of. The sight of it had captured her mind and wouldn't let go.

The next few hours were spent with both women relaxing and regaining their energy after all they had done the previous night and again when they had woken this morning. Amber would occasionally take Patricia into her arms and kiss her or caress her breasts but for the most part the two women just chatted and let time pass.

It was after they had had dinner that Patricia couldn't hold back what was on her mind any longer. They had just finished eating and she was putting the plates in the sink when she spoke.

"Amber, you know how you… well… you know…" Patricia felt suddenly shy as she tried to bring the subject up. Despite all she had done with her new lover old habits die-hard and she began to blush as the older woman looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"You mean how I squirt, babe?" Amber said breaking the silence

"Yes" Patricia said looking down at her feet

"Oh, does my sexy girlfriend want to know how it's done?"

Patricia nodded her head a little; she felt her face burning and the flush spread to her chest. "It's just seeing you do it today, I can't get the image out of my mind"

Amber stood up and walked over to Patricia who looked up as she got close. Hands caressed Patricia's breasts and moved round to her back as Amber took the younger woman into her arms, their breasts pressed together and hard nipples pressed into soft fleshy skin.

"I told you I was going to teach you and I meant it" Amber said between kisses she planted on Patricia's soft red lips. Her hands moved down Patricia's spine and rested on her firm ass cheeks, gripping the round orbs of muscle and pulling her crotch closer to Amber's.

Patricia smiled and kissed Amber back hard, she enjoyed the feel of hands massaging her ass cheeks and groaned a little as her body pressed more firmly against the other woman's.

"Now I think its time for another lesson" Amber said as she broke away and took Patricia's hand in hers leading her back towards the stairs and up.

Again in the bedroom where Patricia had already had so many new experiences she lay on the bed. Amber had told her to get comfy while she got a few things from the other room. In her mind all Patricia could think about was what was to come.

As they had walked up the stairs her heart had begun to race, Amber had told her by the time that Mick came home she would have something new to show him. He loved seeing her squirt and she knew he would love to see Patricia do it too, that was the goal and it was one she wouldn't miss.

It took Amber a few minutes to return. All the time she was gone Patricia moved around restlessly, nervous energy building in her and mixing with the arousal she felt and excitement.

"Here we go" Amber said as she came over to the bed and placed something on it next to Patricia's feet.

"What is that?" she asked as she looked down, from her angle she couldn't make it out.

"This is going to help you experience the pleasure of a proper orgasm" Amber replied with a grin as she picked up the strange thing and let Patricia see it for the first time.

"Oh… my… god!" Patricia squealed as she saw the long, flesh coloured, dildo clearly. It was at least eight inches and very thick, along the shaft leading to the bulbous head were raised ridges of hard silicone, simulating veins. At the base of the dildo was a harness and it was then that Patricia realised what it was, not just a dildo at all but a strap-on. Amber was going to fuck her with it.

"This is what first got me to squirt, babe" Amber said with a dreamy look on her face as she caressed the thick shaft of the strap-on. "It feels so good when this thing enters you"

Patricia just sat open-mouthed, looking at the long fake cock. She had used a few kinds of dildos on herself before and the previous night had experienced the Rabbit for the first time. That had almost brought her to the point where she experienced the elusive squirting orgasm she had wanted since first seeing Amber do it but this thing looked more amazing than anything she had expected.

Amber caressed the shaft with her slender hand and smiled as she watched Patricia's eyes grow wider. Slowly she bent and placed a foot through one of the straps of the harness and pulled the dildo into place, up her legs and over her crotch. The long cock pointing straight out at her lover.

"All you need to remember is to let go, don't hold anything in just let your body go loose" Amber said before curling her finger in a come here gesture to which Patricia obediently followed.

Amber positioned Patricia on her knees on the edge of the bed and caressed her ass cheeks with soft hands. Each time she stroked the supple flesh she moved closer and closer to the intersection of Patricia's legs, until she finally rubbed her thumbs over Patricia's wet pussy lips and spread them gently.

A groan escaped Patricia's lips as she felt Amber spread her lower lips and slide a finger inside her. She was so ready, the excitement of what was to come was driving her wild. She spread her legs a little more widely to allow her lover more access.

"Just remember, don't hold back babe" Amber said as she guided the bulbous head of the strap-on dildo to the entrance of Patricia's pussy and with a little gentle pressure forced it inside.

Patricia gasped loudly as she felt the thick head of the fake cock push inside her pussy. She felt herself having to stretch to accommodate its girth and cried out when the hard raised ridges that wrapped around the shaft at irregular intervals entered her and rubbed along the inner walls of her pussy. It was heavenly, never before had she felt anything like it, she was used to smooth shafts from guys and toys but these ridges gave a whole new sensation. Nature had moulded the human penis perfectly for its purpose but the company who had made this strap-on cock had perfected it for pleasure!

"Does my little girlfriend like that?" Amber said responding to Patricia's groans and gasps as she fed more of the strap-on into her. She smiled when Patricia nodded her head vigorously and thrust her hips a little harder, driving another inch or so into Patricia who cried out loudly and gripped the bed sheets with both hands so tight her knuckles went white.

Patricia shook as she felt more of the cock thrust into her pussy. It was big and thick and like nothing she had ever felt before. Each time more entered her she felt the ridges rub against the inside of her dripping pussy and send shivers up her spine. She could already feel the beginnings of an orgasm and Amber hadn't even started to fuck her properly yet, she was only just seeing how much of the cock she could take.

Finally all the cock was inside Patricia. She felt herself shudder; it was an involuntary release of energy. The thick strap-on cock inside her moved a little as Amber wiggled her hips a little; each tiny movement made Patricia grunt and groan in pleasure.

Amber placed her hands on Patricia's hips and began to slide the cock back out slowly. She was trying to replicate what Joy had done to her some six years before, the first time she had been fucked by a woman and the best experience of orgasm she had ever had.

The hard, ridged cock slid back out of her pussy and Patricia sighed as she felt her muscles relax a little. The sigh became a cry of ecstasy, however, when Amber thrust her hips forwards and the fake cock sank back into her with a forceful urgency. Another pull back and a thrust forwards set the rhythm and Patricia began to move with it, pushing back when Amber thrust forwards so she could take the entire wonderful thing inside her.

Amber listened to the groans and cries coming from Patricia and felt a bolt of pleasure run right through her. She really liked this girl, more then she had any of the other women that she and Mick had played with and wanted so much to give her the orgasm she knew would change her world forever. It was with that in mind that she began to pound her hips as fast and hard as she could, the thick strap-on cock sawing in and out of Patricia, the shaft that was visible each time she pulled it back was slick and shiny with Patricia's juice and her groans were a cacophony of aroused delight.

The orgasm was building as Patricia felt the thick cock drive into her once more. The ridges along its shaft drove her wild, each time it slid inside they rubbed just the right spots inside her to send electricity up her spine and fire in her pussy. Her hands clasped the sheets of the bed hard and her breasts swung as she rocked back ad forth, matching the thrusts of Amber's hips as they drove the strap-on cock deeply into her.

"Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh fuck!" The words were a mantra coming from Patricia's mouth as the silicone cock pounded in and out of her pussy. She felt Amber's hands pulling her hips back onto the thick shaft as it filled her, she let herself rock, her breasts swung in the air under her and she felt her ass cheeks hitting the hardness of Amber's stomach.

"You going to cum babe huh? You going to squirt all over this big hard cock?" Amber didn't let up her pace, her hips thrust ever faster and the big strap-on cock disappeared and reappeared, more wet and sticky, from Patricia's pussy.

The bedsprings creaked as Patricia bounced a little, her whole body shaking as her pussy was fucked hard, she felt light-headed and a sheen of sweat was coating her whole naked body, the orgasm she had felt building since the strap-on first entered her warm confines was bubbling up like never before, the pace of Amber's thrusts made her want to scream with delight.

"Can you feel it? It's nice isn't it?" Amber said as she thrust her hips and sank the cock into Patricia who moaned out a long and strangled yes in reply before pushing her head down onto the mattress. This meant her ass went more into the air and gave Amber a little more room to get the cock really deep.

"Oh fuck! God yes!" Patricia cried into the mattress, using it to muffle her screams of pleasure as her pussy burned and ached from the assault that Amber and the big cock she had strapped to her pelvis drove her closer still to the edge. She could feel the same strange sensation she had the previous night, a kind of pressure like she needed the loo but she knew she didn't.

"You're almost there aren't you?" Amber asked as she thrust her hips again, the big cock sinking fully into Patricia now, who grunted and groaned with each movement of it. She knew it wouldn't be long now; the urgency was showing all over Patricia's body.

Patricia nodded her head and whimpered as she felt the orgasm coming; it had built to a crescendo and now was ready to explode. She let go of her senses and just let the feelings of pleasure wash over her. She could feel the cock sliding in and out of her pussy at a rapid speed, could feel her pussy lips cling to it and try to hold on, and could feel Amber's hands on her hips pulling her onto the fake cock.

"Just do it babe, just cum, let go and cum for me!" Amber said as she thrust the hard cock into Patricia and let it rest there, just wiggling a little side to side to massage the sensitive inner walls of her girlfriend's pussy. She slid a hand off Patricia's hip and moved it down until she found the little hard nub that was Patricia's clit.

The explosion was almost instantaneous. As soon as Patricia felt Amber's fingers rub her little hard clit she lost control, her body jerked and tightened and her mouth fell open in a loud cry of delight. The bubble burst inside her and the torrent came.

Amber pulled the hard cock out of Patricia's pussy and grinned as the younger woman jerked and a short jet of clear liquid squirted out of her pussy and splashed down onto the bed sheets, a dark damp spot forming where it landed.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck!" Patricia said into the mattress as she felt her body spasm, she could feel the liquid spurting out of her, could smell a strange aroma emanating from her pussy and all she could think was how good, how right, how perfect it felt to cum like this and how grateful she was to Amber for showing her this new world of pleasure.

Amber softly caressed Patricia's back and ass as the younger woman collapsed onto the bed, her energy was spent, her body covered in a sheen of sweat and she was gasping for air. But she had a huge grin on her red with exertion face.

"Now you have joined a special club" Amber said as she got on the bed and cuddled up with Patricia, giving her a soft kiss

"Thank you so much…" Patricia said after their kiss ended, she felt tired and hungry again but satisfied like never before in her life.

"My pleasure, anything for my sexy girlfriend" Amber brushed a few wet strands of hair from off Patricia's face and looked into her eyes lovingly "Now I think its time we had a rest and some food, you are going to have to recover your strength because Mick will be back home later and we have got something new to show him"

Patricia smiled at the thought and leaned up to kiss Amber's soft lips again. She would be more then happy to show off her new talent to Mick and have lessons in a few other things that Amber had mentioned while they were alone today but for now her girlfriend was right, she needed her rest.

**A/N**

**Hello! Me again! So someone told me that today was Jade's birthday! So I decided to post this story early! It was going to be a second chapter to My Girlfriend and her Husband but since someone else wanted a three-some between Amber, Mick, and Patricia, I decided that I could use this! *Laughs awkwardly* Well I hope you enjoyed! Until the 12th! I think... **


End file.
